fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scáthach/@comment-34480426-20180416042530
Sorry for the text wall, but I really need some help for teambuilding. I really want to use Scath cus she's one of my favorite servants. I have her grailed to 100, NP5, 10/10/10, and max fou'd, but it seems really hard to build a team around her due to her shitty quick cards and generally bad NP gain (doesn't synergize with quick or arts servants). I've experimented with many different team comps but none of them really feels optimal. I refuse to use Merlin/Waver/Hans and I have most of the relevant quick servants such as Okita, Jack, Melt, Atlanta (both), Osakebehime, MHX, Wu Zetian, etc. I really want to build a successful quick team and I really dislike buster meme teams and braindead arts spam teams. If possible, I'd also like to utilize Osakebehime because I really like her and I think they have okay synergy (I know that Hime is much better with other quick servants and she's not an optimal quick support in the first place). I've found the most success so far running Dababu Hamatu Basu on Scath with 2030 on Osakebehime and IA/Moment of Silence on MHX. The Dababu also allows me to time Scath's first skill defensively rather than offensively as she'll always have crit weight/crit dmg up (also mitigates the RNG involved as it doesn't matter as much if she misses the buffs when used defensively). Scath actually has pretty decent NP gain with a crit on 3rd arts card (like ~40-50%) and she'll almost always have 100% crit on all her cards with this setup. I can usually fire Scath NP every 3 turns if things go well with this setup. If I want something more stall oriented, I can usually put a prisma cosmos on Scath and she'll usually have her NP up every 6 turns (which times well with her 3 actives). I've noticed that this setup works decently well for most other quick dps servants as well (i.e. Okita, Melt, Atlanta Alter) and they can replace Scath depending on the enemies. I honestly think that these two are the only CE worth considering on Scath for longer battles (obviously if you want one shot or fast runs, go with BG/Sumo/Princess). My biggest problem is trying to get a 3rd servant (other than Merlin/Waver/Hans) that can "glue" Scath/Okita/Melt/Atalanta Alter with Hime. The setup isn't great for harder content because of the lack of invincibility on Hime and because of the general squishiness of the team. MHX is decent because of her QQAAB deck, which helps makes Q/A chains with Scath/Hime (altho I know Scath's quick cards are hot garbage). However, MHX provides very little utility to the team other than a delayed stun that doesn't work that often. I think Jack might be a decent replacement cus he has debuff removal and a 4T CD heal, but his QQQ deck really messes with the composition. For more stall oriented teams, I've tried running Jeanne/Mash but they both need to use their command cards pretty often to get their NP charged (especially Jeanne), which I want to avoid as I want most, if not all, of Scath's cards to be used. I've considered running Moment of Silence on Hime and 2030 on another servant, but nothing has really worked out great. Any suggestions/advice? I was thinking maybe Helena might be okay for her crit gen, 20% party NP, and 20% quick/buster up, but her skill CDs are just so high and she also has no invincibility as well as an offensive NP. I've also considered running Nero Bride as well due to her 3 targetable buffs, but I usually wouldn't run a saber with Scath in the first place (assuming that I'm going against archers). I'm really hoping that Caster Scath-face (?) will be the quick support we all need, but knowing the trend I doubt it'll happen. Otherwise, does anyone know of any good alternatives? From what I've tried out so far, a QQAAB deck is optimal and guts/invincibility/defense would be super helpful. My main goal is to build a pseudo crit/quick team around Scath/Okita/Melt/Atalanta Alter that's also pretty solid defensively, but keeps the fun momentum-playstyle of quick teams. Edit: ALSO BUNNY/SWEATER SCATH OUTFIT WHEN?? Edit 2: Sorry, one last question. Are there any decent quick archers out there? I think there are decent quick DPS servants for all classes except archers, ironically. The only ones that come to mind are Atalanta but she's pretty worthless outside of her quick buff and star bomb NP.